lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King (2019 soundtrack)
Elton John Hans Zimmer |lyricist = Lebo M Tim Rice |length = 77 minutes |released = July 11, 2019 }} The Lion King (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is the soundtrack for the 2019 remake of The Lion King. It consists of scores and songs from the original 1994 film written by Elton John, Lebo M, Tim Rice, and Hans Zimmer, as well as new songs written specifically for the 2019 soundtrack. It was released digitally on July 11, 2019, and physically on July 19, 2019. A companion soundtrack by Beyoncé called The Lion King: The Gift was released on July 19, 2019. Production On November 1, 2017, Hans Zimmer was confirmed to score the film. Zimmer was initially hesitant to write the score for the remake, stating that "has worked very hard to not ruin things through improvement." He agreed to return after performing the original film's score at a concert, where he "suddenly realized what his place in this new version was: to try a big experiment and use his band and orchestra, go back to Africa, work with Lebo and the chorus and extraordinary musicians from all over the world, and really make this a performance." On November 28, 2017, it was reported that Elton John had signed on to the project to rework his music from the original film. The following day it was reported that Beyoncé Knowles-Carter would be working with Elton John on new music for the film. On February 9, 2018, it was revealed that four of the five songs from the original - "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Hakuna Matata", and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" - would be included in the remake. Additionally, there would be a new "closing song" that Elton John would create with Beyoncé and Tim Rice. On January 24, 2019, Billy Eichner revealed that Donald Glover and Beyoncé Knowles-Carter would be singing a duet version of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". On February 3, 2019, it was reported that "Be Prepared" would be included as well. On April 19, 2019, in an interview on Good Morning America, Jon Favreau stated that Lebo M would once again be working with Hans Zimmer to create the music for the film. Favreau stated that the music of the film would be heavily influenced by the stage musical version of The Lion King, as Favreau believed that "and John really explored further what the roots of the music are the Broadway show." On June 24, 2019, it was announced that the official soundtrack for the film would be released digitally on July 11, 2019, and physically on July 19, 2019. An inspired soundtrack titled The Lion King: The Gift was released alongside the film's soundtrack on July 19, 2019. Zimmer's score was recorded at Sony Studios in April 2019. Track listing #"Circle of Life / Nants' Ingonyama" – 4:01 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Lindiwe Mkhize with African vocals performed by Lebo M and his South African choir #"Life's Not Fair" – 1:43 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Rafiki's Fireflies" – 1:52 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" – 3:22 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by JD McCrary and Shahadi Wright Joseph with John Oliver #"Elephant Graveyard" – 6:38 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Be Prepared (2019 Version)" – 2:03 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Chiwetel Ejiofor #"Stampede" – 7:46 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Scar Takes the Throne" – 2:50 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Hakuna Matata" – 4:11 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen with JD McCrary and Donald Glover #"Simba Is Alive!" – 3:38 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" – 1:24 #:Music and Lyrics by Solomon Linda, Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, George David Weiss, and Albert Stanton, performed by Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" – 3:02 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Beyoncé and Donald Glover with Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen #"Reflections of Mufasa" – 5:09 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Spirit" – 4:33 #:Music and Lyrics by Beyoncé, IIya Salmanzadeh, and Timothy McKenzie, performed by Beyoncé #"Battle for Pride Rock" – 11:01 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Remember" – 3:09 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Never Too Late" – 4:09 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John, Lebo M, and Tim Rice, performed by Elton John #"He Lives in You" – 5:05 #:Music and Lyrics by Lebo M, Mark Mancina, and Jay Rifkin, performed by Lebo M #"Mbube" – 1:56 #:Music and Lyrics by Solomon Linda, Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, George David Weiss, and Albert Stanton, performed by Lebo M References Category:Albums